fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Survival Guide : The Movies
This show is the sequal to Survival Guide : The Contest Team A 5th Place and above is merged. 6th place and below is non merged Dylan (11th Place) Ryan (4th Place) Jonathon (6th Place) Shane (8th Place) Tejiri (WINNER!!!!!!!) David (2nd Place) Team B Connor (9th Place) TJ (3rd Place) Vincnet (5th Place) Marvel-o (10th Place) John (7th Place) Michael (12th Place) No-Teams Jake (13th Place) Episodes Pre-Merge As of epiosde 8 it is merged. there will also be 7 aftermaths. episode 6,10,12,14,16,18 and 19 are aftermaths,13 and 15 are non elimination episodes 1.The Movies ''' 13 of the old nineteen contestants come back for movie based challenges.The first challenge was to make a movie.Jake lost and was eliminated.The hosts then set up teams '''2.Scary Movie 6 With there new teams the challenge is to act there own Movie a scary one.Team A wins. Michael is eliminated 3.Adventure of the Century The challenge is based on Adventure Movies.The challge is to zipline across a lake of pirahna's get the pirahna food and jump in the pirahna pool.Team B wins and Dylan is eliminated 4.Its a Laugh The challenge is to make the hosts laugh the hardest (based on Comedic Movies)Team A wins and Marvel-o is eliminated 5.Romance Me Based on Romance Films the teams have to kiss the monster like they mean it Team B Lose and Conor is eliminated 6.Aftermath I ''' The host interviews the eliminated contestants '''7.Monster Mash The Challenge is based on monster movies.They had to fight monsters controlled by the hosts.Team B wins and Shane is eliminated 8.Monster Mash - Part 2 The challenge is to run from the monster last one to be caught wins for there team.Team A wins and John is eliminated until John reveals that Jonathon was helping him.Both are eliminated Merge 9.Sci-Fi World ''' Its the merge and the challenge is based on science Fiction.They have to blast eachother with fake lasers.Tejiri wins and Vincent is eliminated '''10.Aftermath II After interviewing Vincent the host shows never before seen scenes of Survival Guide 11.Fantasy The challenge is a Fanfasy Movie.You have to swordbattle against each other. Ryan loses making TJ,Tejiri and David the final 3 12.The Aftermath III After Interviewing Ryan the host 13.The Very First Non Elimination Corny Movie Challenge Thing of the Year! The challenge is to make the corniest movie ever.They all tie meaning no won is eliminated 14.The Aftermath IV Sincen no one is eliminted the hosts do a ultimate game on the aftermath.Vincnet wins 15.The Very Last Non Elimination Movie Challenge Thing of the Year! The challenge isn't movie related but . you have to bungee jump of the fake cliff with movie tapes!No won wins no won is eliminated 16.The Aftermath V The hosts and the ex-contestants 17.Doctors The challenge is to make sick people okay (based on Doctor movies).TJ is eliminated 18.The Aftermath VI The hosts gamble on who they think will win 19.The Aftermath VII To choose a winner they vote.Tejiri gets the mose votes and wins!!!!!! Trivia Tejiri has appeard in all 38 episodes of Survival Guide so Far David comes in second place appearing in 37﻿